Chasing the Stars
by Nekoi Hiokans
Summary: Arthur was always busy raising the North American brothers, Australia, and Hong Kong. What if he had to raise another nation too, one that made America look tame? Historical AU. FrUK, USOC, PruCan. Rated T for now.


Chasing the Stars

Arthur was always busy raising the North American brothers, Australia, and Hong Kong. What if he had to raise another nation too, one that made America look tame? Historical AU.

* * *

Prologue-As Close to Normal as it Gets

Arthur Kirkland was smiling for the first time in a long while. The UN meeting had gone amazingly well, minus a mini-fight between Hokkaido and America. Arthur shook his head, after almost 300 years, Hokkaido couldn't stop teasing America. It was to be expected though, Arthur said to himself, Hokkaido's main purpose in life was teasing America into oblivion, or so it seemed. Right now they were in a small coffee shop, enjoying the rest of the afternoon. Francis and Arthur were sitting at one table, with Arthur's 'siblings' at another.

"Reyane loves to torture Alfred, doesn't she?" Arthur nodded, trying to not laugh as Alfred got double-teamed by Reyane and Matthew. "She didn't help much with mon petit Mathieu either. How did you do it?" Arthur shrugged, Reyane had always caused him trouble, but she had been the one to bring him back from the brink after Alfred left. She may not act like it, but she cared for Arthur and worried about him non-stop.

"Iggy! Make them stop!" Alfred's face was beet red from Reyane and Matt's tickle attack. Hong Kong and Australia sat on the opposite side from the three old friends and siblings, watching the war unfold with worried eyes. Arthur sighed and came to Al's rescue.

"Reyane…Matt…leave the poor hamburger loving idiot alone. You're scaring Hong Kong and Australia." Reyane and Matt sighed, but listened to the man they considered their older brother, albeit grudgingly. Arthur shook his head at the three. "You'd think you guys would act your ages at this point." Al and Matt smiled sheepishly, while Reyane rolled her eyes.

"But that would mean actually doing something useful." Arthur raised an eyebrow at Reyane, who gave him a challenging look back.

"It would be nice if you did something useful once in a great while." Reyane opened her mouth to retort, but Arthur beat her to it. "Driving Alfred insane doesn't count." Reyane shut her mouth and glared at Arthur, before spinning around her seat to ignore him.

"Just remember eyebrows, I know where you keep your hidden yaoi stash!" Arthur sputtered, as everyone at the two tables laughed at him.

"Oh sod off, you wankers." The laughter died down slowly, but Reyane kept a victorious smile on her face.

"I'm just saying." Reyane stood up and stretched, while making shooing motions at the two nations next to her. "I've got to get going. I have to get ready for my date tonight." All eyes turned to her as she slid out of the booth she had been sitting in.

"You…have…a…date?" Matt rolled his eyes at Al's bewilderment.

"Yes, I have a date…and so does Mattie." Everyone turned their attention to Matt, giving Reyane the space she needed to escape. "I'll see you guys later! Have fun tonight with Gilby, Matt!" Arthur raised an eyebrow at that.

"Gilby? She wouldn't happen to be talking about Gilbert Beilschmidt…would she?" Matt gulped visibly and shifted his view to Reyane, who was half-way out the door.

"Hold onto that thought. REYANE HOKKAIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Matt darted away from his 'family' and chased Reyane out of the café and down the street. Everyone except Arthur laughed; he just shook his head at the two best friends.

"You don't think it's' funny Angleterre?" Arthur looked at the Frenchman next to him.

"I do, but I'm so used to those two trying to kill each other that laughter isn't worth it anymore." Francis shrugged as the laughter died down again. Alfred talked to Australia for a few minutes and then left, using the excuse of needing to clean his house. Hong Kong and Australia left soon after, leaving just Arthur and Francis.

"So, what's on your mind now rosbif?" Arthur shrugged, but that would suffice for Francis. He grabbed him under the chin and forced Arthur to look at him. "Mon ange, parle-moi, s'il vous plait?" Arthur rolled his eyes and Francis let go of his chin.

"I was thinking about Reyane. I think something is going on between her and Alfred." Francis raised an eyebrow, silently imploring Arthur to continue. "They've been less abusive towards each other recently and I swear I saw them holding hands the other day." Francis smiled; it wouldn't be a surprise to him. "Do you think they might be seeing each other?"

"If they are, I wish them the best of luck. Now, what are your plans for tonight mon ange?" Arthur sighed, shook his head, and leaned into Francis. He'd have time to wonder about those two later, right now, he just wanted a quiet evening alone with his lover.

* * *

A/N: OKAY! I know I should be working on Today and Tomorrow, but I just got back from Tennessee the other day and while on the way back this little plot bunny wandered into my mind. I think I'll run with said plot bunny until my mind gives me something to work with for Today and Tomorrow...

Translations:

Angleterre - England

rosbif - French slang for British people

Mon ange, parle-moi, s'il vous plait? - My angle, talk to me, please?

Au Revoir!


End file.
